Un Noël solitaire?
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Comme d'habitude ils l'ont oublié. Comme d'habitude il se prépare à passer Noël seul...


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas vu que Tino ne m'a pas déposé Gil, Matt, Lovino et les autres sous le sapin.

**Personnages :** Matthieu/Canada X Awesome Gilbert/Awesome Prusse, mention de plusieurs autres nations

**Notes :**Après mon premier OS sur Tino et Berwald, voici le second sur Matthieu et Gilbert. Etant donné que c'est mon couple préféré, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un petit truc sur eux. Les prévisions météo annoncent des chutes de guimauve à la fin de la fic, à défaut de chutes de neige (malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas de Noël blanc en Belgique).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, m'ajoutent en favoris et encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'adresser une petite review !

* * *

Cette année-ci encore ils l'avaient oublié. Il les avait tous vu, le cœur serré, s'inviter les uns les autres pour passer les fêtes de Noël lors du dernier grand meeting. Les Asiatique et Héraclès, invité par Kiku, avaient décidé de passer les fêtes chez Yao, leur grand frère à tous. Les Nordiques le fêtaient également décidé de le fêter tous les cinq chez Tino pour profiter de l'ambiance véritablement féérique du pays du père Noël, même si le Finlandais espérait de tout cœur que son cher et tendre n'en vienne pas aux mains avec Danemark une fois qu'il serait parti distribué les cadeaux de Noël. Lovino, devant l'insistance de son amant espagnol qui s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher, avait accepté de réveillonner avec lui.

Francis et Arthur avaient quant à eux décidé de passer Noël tous les deux à roucouler. Au terme d'une longue dispute pour déterminer qui invitait qui, c'était son père français qui avait obtenu gain de cause et invité son amant dans son appartement parisien. Alfred aussi, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, l'avait oublié et était parti en Russie fêter Noël chez son cher et tendre dans la joie et la bonne humeur – traduction : dans les rixes, les insultes entrecoupées de mots doux, les menaces de bombes atomiques et les réconciliations sous l'oreiller. Hôte qui avait gentiment convié les pays baltes et Felix à séjourner chez lui (oui Ivan et nous n'avons pas vraiment la même notion du mot invitations…). Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était que même Gilbert, son petit ami depuis un peu moins d'un an, l'avait oublié et avait préféré fêter Noël avec son petit frère et Feliciano.

Et ne parlons pas de Kumachirou, non Kumichi…, Kumaj… bref, son ours, qui l'avait quitté pour retrouver sa famille plantigrade qui habitait une pinède à quelques kilomètres au nord de son chalet.

En ce soir de veille de Noël, comme les années précédentes, Matthieu se retrouvait donc totalement seul. Tout le monde l'avait oublié, même ceux à qui il tenait le plus. D'un certain côté ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Après trois cent ans à passer Noël tous seul chez lui, ou au mieux en compagnie de son ours qui ne se rappelait jamais de lui, voire de son frère ou plus rarement de ses pères, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer et les larmes perler à ses yeux ?

En silence, Matthieu continua de décorer son sapin. Il accrocha mécaniquement les boules, les guirlandes, les sucres d'orges et les bonhommes de pain d'épice en essayant le moins de possible de penser au silence régnant dans le chalet. Dans les demeures des autres nations, il imaginait que Noël était une fête animée, toujours ponctuée d'éclats de rire, de bonne humeur, de petites disputes qui se terminaient toujours par un câlin de réconciliation. Chez lui, rien de tout cela, sa maison restait toujours muette, à Noël encore plus que durant l'année.

Il accrocha au sommet de l'arbre l'étoile dorée que Francis lui avait offerte deux cent ans auparavant lors de l'un de ces trop rares Noël qu'il n'avait pas passé en solitaire. Il se recula pour admirer son œuvre. C'était un beau sapin assurément. Tout orné de rouge et d'or, de neige synthétique rappelant la poudreuse qu'il pouvait voir tomber par la grande baie vitrée du salon, il était véritablement chaleureux et semblait s'embraser de mille couleurs chaudes. Dommage que personne ne soit là pour le contempler avec lui…

Il acheva de décorer la pièce en ornant le lustre et les tringles des rideaux des guirlandes et boules restantes et y accrocha quelques branches de houx. Ainsi décoré, son chalet était véritablement magnifique.

Une fois la décoration totalement finie, il put s'atteler à la préparation de son repas de fête. Comme son père adoptif, il aimait bien cuisiner et, même s'il n'était pas un cordon bleu, se débrouillait plutôt bien. En tout cas bien mieux qu'Alfred qui avait lui hérité des compétences culinaires et des gouts complètement déplorables de leur autre père…

Laissant la dinde mijoter sur le feu, il retourna dans le salon-salle à manger pour dresser la table. Comme pour la décoration de la pièce, il avait choisi des tons rouges et or, en ajoutant cette fois du blanc. Après avoir placé la nappe blanche, le chemin de table rouge foncé et disposé les bougies posées dans d'adorables pots rouges ornés de flocons de neige blancs qu'il avait trouvé la veille au marché de noël local, il s'amusa à disperser sur la table de petites étoiles dorées.

Il s'estima content du résultat obtenu. Il eut juste un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il ne déposa qu'une seule assiette et une seule paire de couvert. Il aurait tellement voulu que Gilbert passe Noël avec lui…

Il retourna dans la cuisine et vit que la dinde ainsi que la salade et les pommes de terre qu'il avait fait cuire en accompagnement étaient prêtes. Il s'amusa à les disposer de manière élégante sur son assiette, se souvenant avec nostalgie des conseils de son papa sur l'art de bien présenter un plat. Encore un souvenir qui lui semblait si loin…

Le repas, à peine ponctué par un faible bon appétit qui resta à demi coincé dans sa gorge, se déroula lui aussi dans le silence. Tout au long, Matthieu se demanda comment ses proches passaient le réveillon. Francis devait avoir passé la journée au fourneau pour mitonner de bons petits plats tandis que son cher et tendre décorait l'appartement. A cette heure, ils devaient déjà avoir ouvert leurs cadeaux et être en train de se remercier comme il se doit. Alfred lui devait déjà dormir ou alors écroulés ivre mort dans un coin ou en train de faire des choses qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer avec Ivan… vision effrayante en soi. Le Russe devait avoir gentiment mena… demandé à ses escl… auxiliaires de préparer le repas et, difficile comme il l'était, son frère avait dû refuser d'y gouter, préférant s'empiffrer en cachette des hamburgers qu'il dissimulait sous la table –stratagème dont il avait souvent usé lorsqu'ils étaient invités à diner chez Arthur.

Quand à Gilbert… Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que sont petit-ami faisait. Puisqu'il était vingt heures chez lui, il devait être deux heures du matin en Allemagne. Il ne l'imaginait pas dormir. Il avait toujours été un couche-tard et aimait faire la tête plus que tout. Peut-être s'amusait-il en embêtant son frère et son compagnon ? Ou alors il était sorti, les deux autres en ayant eu marre de ses pitreries et voulant passer Noël au calme ?

Avec du recul, il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû l'inviter chez lui. Il s'était préparé durant tout le mois de novembre pour oser le lui demander mais, alors qu'il rassemblait tout le courage nécessaire pour lui dire ces quelques petits mots, l'albinos l'avait interrompu pour lui dire qu'il passait Noël chez son frère. Devant ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges de contentement et son visage heureux, le pauvre Matthieu n'avait pas osé l'inviter et s'était contenter de murmurer un faible « je suis content pour toi ».

Au final, il se retrouvait seul chez lui, totalement isolé des autres nations alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage au dehors depuis quelques heures, l'empêchant même de sortir de chez lui.

Après avoir dégusté l'incontournable buche de Noël –saveur érable bien entendu- que son père lui avait appris à faire, Matthieu débarrassa la table en se promettant de faire la vaisselle le lendemain. Il se sentait un peu trop déprimé que pour s'en occuper maintenant. Après s'être préparer un chocolat chaud dans lequel il ajouta beaucoup de chantilly et du sirop d'érable, il prit sa douce couverture blanche ornée de feuilles d'érable marron, cadeau d'Arthur de l'année précédente, et s'installa confortablement dans son moelleux et confortable canapé rouge, juste devant la cheminée garnie de chaussettes rouges, blanche et or. Sa vieille pendule sonnait onze heure lorsque, triste et épuisé, réchauffé par la douce chaleur de l'âtre, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Matthieu se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de doux lui caresser la joue. Il aimait bien ce contact léger comme la poudreuse et fluide comme de l'eau. Il avait même l'impression de sentir la douce fragrance des arbres qu'il retrouvait lors de chaque promenade en forêt et qu'il affectionnait tant.

La jeune nation ouvrit lentement les yeux et se nez à nez face à une masse… blanche. Des cheveux blancs précisément. N'osant pas trop y croire, se demandant s'il rêvait encore où était éveillé, il passa doucement sa main sur la tête. Les mèches étaient lisses et douces, comme le duvet de ces poussins qu'il affectionnait tant…. C'était bien lui.

Deux orbes rouges sang, rouge passion apparurent lorsque leur possesseur quitta le pays des rêves et lui fit face.

- Gilbert… bredouilla le Canadien abasourdi… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Prussien sourit devant sa mine stupéfaite et ses doux yeux bleus scintillants de plaisir.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Francis m'a dit que tu fêterais Noël seul cette année-ci lui expliqua-t-il, pour une fois sérieux. Alors je comptais prendre l'avion hier soir et arriver chez toi vers huit heures pour que nous puissions passer le réveillon tous les deux. Mais à cause de la tempête, mon vol a été immobilisé cinq heures à Berlin. Et je ne parvenais pas à te joindre pour te prévenir…

- Normal, avec la tempête les lignes téléphoniques ont dus être coupées.

- Le temps d'atterrir à Québec puis de venir jusqu'ici en bravant la tempête, il était déjà une heure et demi du matin. Quand je suis entré, tu étais assoupi sur le canapé, ta couverture sur toi, et tellement mignon que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Après… je suppose que je me suis endormi en te regardant.

- Et.. pour ton frère ? Je croyais que tu restais chez lui ?

Gilbert sourit, amusé par les doutes de son adorable canadien aussi awesome que lui qui craignait visiblement qu'il ne reparte rapidement en Allemagne.

- Ludwig est un grand garçon maintenant, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis, avec Feliciano avec lui, il ne devait pas avoir trop envie de m'avoir dans les pattes.

- Ce veux dire que tu restes ? demanda Matthieu, osant à peine espérer.

Le Prussien l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Kesesese, je crois bien que tu vas devoir supporter l'awesome moi un moment ! rit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme descendit du fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ivre de bonheur, il se serra contre lui et cala sa tête contre le cou fin et chaud de l'albinos.

- Joyeux Noël Mattie lui dit-il en lui relevant délicatement la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Gilbert est un peu OCC mais moi je le naime en grand romantique capable de traverser les océans une veille de Noël pour rejoindre son Mattie. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon OS d'hier, il y a un léger crossover étant donné que le SuFin a été écrit après celui-ci.

J'espère que mon petit cadeau vous a plus. N'oubliez pas que pour les auteurs c'est aussi Noël et que le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire est une petite review (ou alors me faire don de Gilbert, Mattie, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino ou Su-san si vous les avez chez vous ou que vous vous appelez Hidekaz Himaruya mais je y crois pas trop…)

Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
